Cemetery Drive
by EarlyArcher
Summary: A government sanctioned group of hunters must keep the streets of New Jersey clean from werewolves, vampires, and other "mythical" creatures.
1. This night, walk the dead

_Author's Note - _This is something I've been working on. If you're wondering about my other two stories, I'm basically going to update whenever inspiration strikes. Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. For copyright: I don't own the guys from My Chem.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Where did it go?" A young man screamed.<p>

"This way! I think it went this way!" A man with a large amount of hair yelled in response.

The two men ran down an alley only to run into a dead end.

"Did it jump the wall Ray?" The first man cried.

"I don't know Frank! Look around!" Ray said, knocking over trashcans.

"Shit man! Gerard is going to be pissed!" Frank exclaimed kicking some bags of trash.

"Who won't be? A fucking werewolf is on the loose and we had him within our grasp," Ray sighed with frustration.

"It's not like we planned for those dumbass drunks to stumble in front of us. They blew our fuckin cover!" He ranted.

"Dude, shh," Ray silenced him, motioning towards the covered dumpster.

"On three," Frank whispered holding up three fingers.

As he counted backwards Ray steadied his tranquilizer gun and aimed it towards the lid of the dumpster. Frank's hand formed a fist, ending the countdown and threw open the lid. The creature inside popped out and attempted to run, but Ray's trigger finger was faster. It took off running, slowing down and collapsing towards the entry to the alley.

"I'll run and get the van. Stay here and take care of him," Ray instructed.

Ray took off running out of the alley and past the local bars. Frank opened his backpack and pulled out duct tape and an empty potato bag. He slipped the bag over its head and taped its wrists and ankles together. Shoving the tape bag into his backpack, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it while he waited.

"Come on, let's get it in here and head back," Ray told him, opening the back of the van.

Frank flicked his cigarette to the side and slung his worn backpack over his shoulder. The two dragged the heavy beast into the van and swiftly shut the door. Ray climbed into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. As the van roared to life, the passenger door flung open and Frank jumped in slamming the door behind him.

"Let's get this guy back to the warehouse before he fuckin wakes up," Frank said, turning up the radio.

Ray sped off through the night running stop signs and ignoring every traffic light they came across. The roads were empty while the sidewalks contained a few drunken college kids, stumbling home. The van swerved into the parking lot of what looked to be an old abandoned warehouse and in through the loading bay. Once inside the van came to a halt.

"We got him!" Ray announced, stepping out of the van.

"Awesome, let's get him into one of the cells," Gerard smiled, approaching the back of the vehicle.

"It should still be unconscious," Frank informed his friend, joining the two.

"Let's hurry then, I wouldn't want to be near after it wakes up. This guy is gonna be pissed," Ray commented, opening the doors.

Gerard reached into the van and grabbed its shoulder. When the werewolf was almost completely out of the van, Ray grabbed its other shoulder and helped dragging it to the service elevator. Ray and Gerard held the unconscious creature while Frank shut the gate on the elevator and pressed the button.

"Have any problems catching it?" Gerard asked the two.

"Some drunk college kids blew our cover when we almost had him. We took off and cornered it in an alley," Frank explained as the elevator dinged, announcing their arrival.

"It's a good thing you guys did. This thing could have killed another person if it was still out there," Gerard commended.

The body was dragged down a long hallway until they reached an empty cell. Gerard unclipped the keys from a belt loop and tossed them to Frank. Frank in turn slipped one of the keys into the look and swung the door open. The werewolf was dragged into the cell and the bag removed from its head. Ray pulled a knife out from his boot, cutting the tape restraints of their new prisoner. When the door was shut, Gerard took over and locked the door, storing the keys on his belt loop.

"I think we can call it a night," Gerard smiled, heading back towards the elevator.

"Thank god, I'm fucking tired," Frank yawned, as they clambered in.

* * *

><p>"Look alive sunshine," Mikey said, popping his head into Gerard's bed room.<p>

"Fuck off!" Gerard groaned.

"It's almost ten am! How late were you guys out?" he asked, stepping into the room.

"I think 3 am," Gerard yawned.

"Well, get up. I saw the note you left and we should go see who the werewolf really is!" Mikey said excitedly.

"Yeah, we should. We should also stop and get coffee on the way," he replied, rolling out of bed.

"Can we stop by Peters' Family Coffee?" Mikey asked his older brother.

"Is it because they have the best coffee in town or is it because you want to see the waitress?" Gerard asked in return.

"Both," the younger sibling said quicker before leaving the room.

"I'll be ready in fifteen," Gerard called after Mikey.

Gerard went through his closet and grabbed a pair dark jeans and a black shirt. After changing, he threw on his boots and grabbed his leather jacket. He ran into the bathroom and quickly drew a few lines of black eyeliner.

"Ready?" Mikey asked, his brother as he walked past the bathroom.

"Yeah, let me grab my wallet and cigarettes and I'll meet you at the car," he answered.

Gerard bolted to his room and grabbed what he needed from the top of his dresser. Hearing the horn sound, he ran out the house, locking it behind him, and jumped into the car. Mikey took off, driving the car through town. He parked the car in the parking lot next to the coffee shop and turned off the ignition.

"Hey, we're in and out. Get the coffee and go," Gerard warned his brother.

"Okay, okay," Mikey sighed.

* * *

><p>I saw the two of them from the corner of my eye walk into coffee shop and join the line at the register. Mikey I noticed, was looking around the coffee shop, probably to see if Grace was working. She was prom queen back in high school and the most popular girl there. Sighing, I made my rounds and started collecting the abandoned coffee cups left around the shop and headed to the back.<p>

"Hey Serenity," my coworker greeted as he clocked in.

"Hi Alex," I smiled as I left the cups by the sink.

"So I was wondering," he started, tying his apron around his waist.

"I need to get out there. It's the morning rush," I interrupted him.

"Right," he finished with a sigh.

It's not that Alex is a bad guy, he is actually really sweet. The reason I don't like him so much is because he dates every girl he works with. I fled the backroom and bumped into someone out front.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"It's really no big deal," the man replied, helping me up from the floor.

"Mikey!" I exclaimed in shock, pushing my glasses up on my nose

"Serenity!" He replied in the same fashion.

"I'm sorry, i was in a rush," i started to explain.

"It's no big deal. Neither of us were hurt, no harm no foul," he said cooly.

"Mikey, we gotta go," Gerard informed his brother, handing him a coffee cup.

"Right. Well uh, I'll see you later then," Mikey told me, shoving his free hand into his pocket.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later," i smiled.

Mikey and Gerard let the coffee shop and headed to their car while i still stood frozen in my spot. I watched them pull out and drive away. Little did i know someone had been watching our whole interaction.

"Serenity, could you help me for a minute?" I heard my boss call out, carrying a new machine.

A man in the corner of the room continued to take notes, watching my every move. I only noticed when i made my rounds collecting cups, noticing he'd been here for almost an hour and only had one cup of coffee. He saw that i was taking notice of him and hastily left the shop.

* * *

><p>Mikey was driving the road that had been beaten into his skull. It was the same road he took almost every day. Gerard got out and slid open the chain link fence, only closing it once Mikey had driven through. Gerard hoped back in and finished off his drink as they neared the loading bay. The car was pulled inside and parked facing out, in case of a quick getaway was needed.<p>

"We might want to take it some clothes," Mikey suggested, grabbing a clipboard and stack of forms.

"Good idea," Gerard replied, jogging into the next room and returning with a sweat shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Did you guys log what time he was brought in last night?" Mikey asked, staring at the forms as they advanced on the elevator.

"No, sorry. I do know that it was sometime in between three fifteen and three fifty," he answered, operating the lift.

"I'll go through surveillance for the time stamp. And what was his condition?" Mikey read off the form in front of him.

"Unconscious, but no visible wounds. He was running last night so Ray used the tranq on him," he explained.

Mikey spent the next few minutes jotting down what his brother told him. As the elevator came to a stop, Mikey walked out of it still working on the form. He flipped through a few pages and scribbled something here and there, checking a few boxes as well. The two of them reached the cell of the werewolf and instead a naked young was man inside.

"Good morning," Gerard greeted, waking him up in the process.

"Could you tell us your name?" Mikey questioned, staring at the form.

"My name is Joseph Vargas. Where am?" He replied groggily.

"You are somewhere safe were no one can hurt you, and you can't hurt anyone," Gerard answered.

"We brought you some clothes," Mikey informed him.

The man stood up and Mikey turned away. Gerard shoved the clothes through the bars and turned away to give him some privacy.

"So what are you talking about?" Joe asked in confusion, fully clothed.

"You killed someone before when changed," Gerard explained while Mikey furiously scribbled away.

"I have no control over myself when i change!" Joseph argued.

"That is why we have you. You're safe here," Gerard replied.

Mikey took off towards the evelvator with his eyes glued the the paperwork in front of him. Gerard followed him, deep in thought. As the two arrived on the ground floor, Ray and Frank were waiting for them.

"Peters' Family Coffee?" Ray smirked.

"Shut it," Mikey replied, trailing down the hallway to his left.

"How long were you there this morning?" Frank asked.

"Surprisingly not that long," Gerard replied, three venturing down the same hallway as Mikey.

"Did he talk to her this time?" Ray asked.

"Even better. She literally ran into him by accident, and he helped her up. And they talked briefly," Gerard informed his friends.

The three of of them turned into a darkened room near the end of the hallway. Inside, there was a long table with three chairs on either side. At the end of the room was a flat projection screen and by the door was a computer hooked up to a projector. Ray sat on one side while the other two occupied the other.

"Good morning Ray, Frank," Mikey greeted.

Mikey sat next to ray and placed the laptop in front of him. He then flipped a few switches on the projector and grabbed the cable next to it to connect his laptop.

"This morning at three twenty seven am, nineteen year old, werewolf Joseph Vargas was brought in. He has no criminal record, and is from Concord, New Hampshire. He was reported missing two days ago by his parents. During the school year he is a music performance student at NYU and works at a movie theater during the summer," Mikey presented, flipping through a slideshow while he explained.

"What's he doing in New Jersey?" Frank asked.

"Maybe he was hunting something or someone and was led down here. There is also the possibility that he was the one being hunted," Mikey answered.

"Does he have any relatives that live in this area?" Ray inquired.

"I'm still searching. So far no hits," he read off the screen.

"What about health?" Ray asked again, Gerard deep in thought.

"The kid has a clean bill of health. No serious medical issues or injuries," Mikey replied.

"Shit," Frank muttered.

"I'm going to go talk to him again, see if he can gives us any information that we don't know," Gerard anounced.

He stood up from the table and swiftly left the room. The remaining men sat in silence. Mikey's head shot up and he bolted to the door.

"Use a audio recorder!" Mikey called after.

"It's in my hand," he yelled in reply.

"I'm gonna go work in the lab," Frank anounced, leaving the room.

"In all seriousness, when are you going to ask her out?" Ray asked the other occupant in the room.

"I don't know," he sighed, closing down the projector.

"Don't wait too long, Alex Pemberton i heard is planning on making a move on her soon," Ray warned him.

"Shit. I guess it'll be soon then," he replied.

"So how did you end you end up in New Jersey?" Gerard asked the young man.

"First i was chasing this deer, and then i just kept running, it felt good," he reminisced.

"Why were you chasing a deer?" He inquired.

"Isn't it obvious? I was hungry," Joe explained.

"Your family reported you missing two days ago. Legally one cannot be reported missing until after twenty four hours. You have been gone for three days now. Have you been a werewolf the whole time?" Gerard informed him.

"I've been gone that long? I don't know. The last thing i remember doing before i felt different was heading back to my car from bowling with my friends. My mood changed and i felt like walking instead of driving,"he explained.

"Have you ever felt like this before?" Gerard asked.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Have you ever been attacked by a wolf before?" Gerard asked, this time running a hand through his black shaggy hair.

"I was bitten by my friends dog almost a year ago," Jeff answered.

"And what type of dog was it?" He sighed.

"I don't know. It was big and kinda did look like a wolf," he trailed off.

"Thank you," Gerard replied, grabing the recorder from the ledge between the bars and stalked off.

"When can i go home?" Joe called out.

"Soon," Gerard lied.

* * *

><p>I finished sweeping the coffee shop and headed to the back with the broom. My coworker Zoey headed out with the mop, high fiving me in the process.<p>

"How can you pull off these double shifts?" Zoey asked as I walked back out with a rag and spray bottle.

"It's called desprately needing money," i replied.

"You're running yourself ragged," she commented.

"I feel fine," i said, cleaning the display glass.

"You need to take a day off," she said sternly.

"I would if i didn't have a slacker roommate who is always late in paying their part of the rent and never helps with the bills. I'm actually about to sell my car and just ride my bike everywhere," I explained, heading towards the door to clean it.

"You love that car," Zoey defended.

"But i love not being in debt more. I'd rather sell it than have it repoed," i told her, starting to wipe down the tables.

"If you need any help, just ask," Zoey offered.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank," i smiled.

"We'll, I think this place looks amazing! Let's lock up and head home," she anounced, dragging the mop back.

We clocked out and left the coffee shop. The chilly night air surrounded us, making me regret not grabbing my jacket this morning. bounced on the balls of my feet, shivering while Zoey locked the door.

"What time is it?" Zoey asked me as we walked to the parking lot.

"It is about ten fifteen," i answered, looking at my cellphone.

"Well then, i will see you in about seven hours," she laughed.

"See ya!" I waved, walking toward my car.

"Goodnight!" She replied.

I looked back toward the coffee shop and noticed the strange man from this morning walking past the coffee shop, watching me the whole time.


	2. In a solitary style

_Author's Note - _Just to start things off, If you are a Wicca, that's cool. The sense that i am using them is like in True Blood. Anyways, Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. For copyright: I don't own the guys from My Chem.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Good morning Grace," I smiled, heading in towards the back.<p>

"Hello Serenity," Grace replied without a smile.

After clocking in, I hurried behind the counter and started up the numerous machines. Grace had already started prepping the store for the day. She was the manager and didn't really do much.

"So how was your week?" I awkwardly asked her.

"It was fine," she said with an attitude.

"Never fear, Zoey is here!" Zoey announced as she walked in.

"Mornin' Zoey!" I cheerfully greeted her.

"How are you in such a good mood?" Zoey asked.

"I'm not pulling a double shift, and its payday," I grinned.

"That means we're going out tonight!" She cheered, tying her apron on.

"If you insist," I laughed.

Grace stalked out of the back and left without saying a word. I knew she didn't want anything to do with us. We continued on with our opening duties, setting up the coffee shop. When 7 am rolled around we flipped the sign out front and the customers came pouring in.

"So what time do you think your lover boy will be here?" Zoey asked me in between customers.

"He's not my lover boy. Just because I have a thing for him doesn't mean he's my lover boy," I explained to her, finishing up someone's order.

"He and his brother are here almost every day, and it isn't because we have the best coffee," She grinned.

"It's the coffee," I replied.

The line had vanished, and freed me from behind the counter. Making my rounds, I noticed the strange man was there again in the same seat. After collecting the empty coffee cups, I wrote the time I saw him on a slip of paper and stuffed it in my pocket. I came out from the back and hung out with Zoey behind the register, idly waiting for customers to arrive.

"Serenity, Guess who's here," Zoey sang, causing my eyes to dart towards the door.

"We have a lot of work today. This needs to be like yesterday, in and out," Gerard said to Mikey.

"I know, super busy," Mikey sighed, walking toward the counter.

"Hey guys, the usual?" Zoey asked, smirking.

"Like always," Gerard smiled.

"Hey Mikey," Zoey greeted, nudging me in the ribs before she hurried off to get their drinks.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hi," Mikey replied.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" Gerard asked me.

"Zoey and I are going out tonight to celebrate payday," I answered.

"Sounds fun," he smirked.

"What about you guys?" I inquired.

"We don't have anything planned at the moment," Gerard said.

"Did I just hear that you boys don't have plans for tonight?" Zoey said, handing them their coffee.

"You did," he replied.

"Call me later and I'll tell you guys where to meet us," she instructed Gerard, writing her number on a napkin for him.

"And who said we wanted to hang out with you guys?" Mikey joked, finally speaking up.

"Mikey, who wouldn't want to hang out with us two gorgeous women?" Zoey smirked.

"We'll call. Bye Zoey, Serenity," Gerard said, walking away.

"Bye," Mikey.

"See ya boys!" Zoey called after them.

All I could do was wave, too nervous to talk to him. Zoey turned and looked at me, her eyes narrowing. I couldn't tell exactly what she was thinking, but it wasn't going to end well for me.

* * *

><p>"Are we going to call them?" Mikey asked.<p>

"Hell yes. This is your time to talk to her, flirt with her," Gerard answered.

"Well, I hope the AMCI comes early, otherwise we are going to be at work late tonight," Mikey remarked, taking a sip of coffee.

"They should show up sometime around noon," Gerard laughed, pulling into the warehouse.

Gerard parked the car inside, in its usual spot. The two left the car and made their way towards the hallway to start their work.

"Hey you two, I need someone to help me," Ray greeted, exiting a room.

"Yeah, I'll help. What is it?" Gerard asked, following him towards the elevator.

"I need to draw some blood from Joe," Ray explained stepping into the elevator.

Mikey kept on walking until he was back in his office. Inside of it was a desk with his laptop, numerous papers spread across it, a filling cabinet, a rolling office chair and an old couch. He sat down at the desk, turning his laptop on and finished off his coffee.

"Hey Mikey!" Frank greeted, popping his head into Mikey's office.

"What's up?" Mikey asked, focusing on his laptop.

"I wanna show you something," he grinned.

"What is it this time?" Mikey sighed, following Frank down the hall.

"It's something I've been working on. So far, it's worked how I designed it to, every time," Frank explained, leading him into a large room filled with different weapons and contraptions.

"And what exactly is this something?" He asked, curiosity starting to grow.

"A net gun! With this baby we can safely capture and not have to use the tranquilizer gun as much," Frank smiled, picking up the weapon.

"Nice!" Mikey exclaimed.

Frank handed the gun to Mikey who cautiously turned it over closely examining it.

"What's kind of distance does this get?" Mikey asked in wonder.

"About ten meters," he answered.

"Not bad. Well, I am going to go. I am going to see if there are any new cases," Mikey grinned, handing back the weapon.

"Make it something good!" Frank called after him.

Laughing, Mikey made his way down the hallway back toward his office. Further down the hall, Ray and Gerard were in the lab already. The lab looked unlike the rest of the warehouse. The ceiling, floor and walls were a sterile white. The six metal tables that littered the room were covered with either scientific instruments or scattered papers. Gerard and Ray were huddled around a table near the far wall.

"Hey Gee, t think this guy has the same DNA make-up as the one we found a few months ago. Usually there are slight variations on each for the different heritage line," Ray explained.

"We need to get the info on the last werewolf we had. It could connect the two," Gerard replied, starting for the door.

"When is the AMCI coming for him?" Ray called after.

"They said they'd be here around noon today," Gerard yelled, from the hallway.

Gerard stalked through the hallway towards the room at the end of the hall. The room at the end led to a massive room. Inside were rows and rows of shelves, from the bottom of the floor to the ceiling. He walked into the room and immediately took a right. After passing a few rows he took a left this time and headed halfway down the row. Gerard stopped and looked to his left, glancing at the labels. After finding the precise box, he grabbed it and brought it back into the lab room.

"Here's all the info on the last one we had," Gerard announced, dropping the box on a semi empty table.

"Hey guys, the AMCI is here," Mikey yelled from the front of the warehouse.

Ray and Gerard met Frank in the hall as they made their way to the front of the warehouse. In the front of the warehouse, a semi truck was parked with its back door open. Inside of the truck was a sort of high-tech prison with four different cells.

"Good afternoon boys," a man in a suit greeted.

"Good afternoon Mr. Smith. Frank and Ray are going down to get him," Gerard replied.

"Good. Have you done any tests yet?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Yes, surprisingly he and the last werewolf we had contain the same DNA variant," he explained.

Mikey had been standing off to the side talking to another man. A large folder was in his hands as well as an identical one in his companion's hands. The exchanged papers and signatures, releasing the werewolf into the hands of the AMCI. The two shook hands and Mikey walked back towards Gerard while Ray and Frank brought out Joseph Vargas. Two men stepped out of the back of the semi and took joseph from Ray and Frank and led him up the ramp and into the semi.

"I thank you and the American Mythical Creatures Institute thanks you. Until next," Mr. Smith said, shaking Gerard's hand and walking away toward an SUV parked outside the warehouse.

The doors to the semi slammed shut and the vehicle roared to life. Out front, the black SUV sped off and the semi slowly edged out of the warehouse, cautious on turning out of the doors. The four stood and waited until the vehicles were gone before they started to move.

"Anything new?" Gerard asked as the stood there.

"They've received word that Vampires have been moving along the east coast, there have been more Jersey Devil sightings, and there is some sort of coven of witches who might have moved into town," Mikey answered.

"We can't do anything about the coven unless they do something to harm the public right?" Frank asked, reassuring what he knew.

"You're right. We need to find were they meet though, so we can keep an eye on them," Gerard replied.

"And what about the Vampires and the Jersey Devil?" Ray inquired.

"Once we get a handle on the witches, then we'll just keep an eye out until they hit our town," he sighed.

"Since we need to keep an eye on them, I suggest the day is done and we go spend time in town looking for this coven," Frank smiled.

"Yeah I'm starving, let's go," Ray laughed.

* * *

><p>Zoey and I were sitting in a both by the window of the burger shop across the street from where we work. As we were waiting for our food I noticed someone in the corner of my eye.<p>

"Hey, do you see that guy over there? No, the one sitting by himself," I asked her.

"Yeah and?" She asked, fiddling with her straw.

"I think he's stalking me or something," I said in a hushed tone.

"Sera, seriously? You are crazy," She replied.

"I mean it! He has spent about an hour and a half in the coffee shop each morning on only one cup of coffee, and then last night he watched us lock up and me get in my car. He gives me the creeps!" I told her.

"We'll just keep an eye on him, but I don't think he's stalking you," Zoey laughed.

"And if he is, then we go to the cops," I compromised.

"And here is our food," she grinned, grabbing the ketchup.

As we ate our food quickly, I kept an eye on the man who I believed was following me. Every so often, Zoey would give me a look that would say 'stop it' or throw one of her fires at me. I just ignored the glances and ate the fries she threw at me. After leaving a twenty on the table, we stood up to leave, my eyes glancing towards the man.

"Girl, stop it!" Zoey sternly told me.

"Stop what?" Gerard asked, running into us outside the restaurant.

"Hi guys. Miss Serenity here thinks some guy is stalking her," Zoey said 'matter of fact' tone.

"Who is this guy?" Gerard asked.

"I don't know. He kinda showed up yesterday out of nowhere and seems to be watching me. It's creepy," I answered.

"What does he look like?" Ray asked.

"He's actually inside. The guy in the dark clothing and fedora," I replied, stepping away from the window, coincidently closer towards Mikey.

"We'll keep an eye on him, but if you see him again, call one of us and we'll come by," Gerard replied

"Thanks," I smiled as he handed me a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

"We've gotta go. Remember to call us later Gerard about partying tonight!" Zoey smiled.

"Will do," He smiled.

The two of us walked across the street to where our cars were still parked. The four of them kept walking down the street looking at the different stores.

"So, do you think they are meeting in a place of business or in someone's home?" Frank asked.

"I think it depends on how secure they feel about themselves," Ray thought out loud.

Ray and Frank walked ahead, continuing their conversation while Gerard and Mikey walked behind slowly having their own hushed conversation.

"That was your moment back there man!" Gerard told him.

"I just couldn't say anything. I wanted to, but I just couldn't," he sighed.

"Well, I gave her your number," Gerard smirked.

"What?" Mikey exclaimed.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Gerard!" Frank called from up ahead.

"What!" Gerard yelled in response.

"Come see this!" He replied.

Mikey and Gerard jogged towards their two friends and stopped once they reached them. Frank nodded his head towards a building across the street. Gerard and Mikey turned to face it, shocked at what the other two found.

"Earth Element Connection," Ray read out loud.

"Now Open," Frank added, reading the banner in the window.

"Good work guys, good work," Gerard grinned.

"We have access to the cameras up there and over there," Mikey informed his brother pointing.

"Should we drop a bug in there?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. Ray, do you think you can get your brother to do it?" Gerard inquired.

"Yeah, he owes me for getting rid of that fairy infestation in his basement. Stupid little things, i got so many bites from them," Ray answered.

"Perfect," Gerard commented.

"So what is this party that was mentioned earlier?" Frank asked, pulling out his cigarettes.

"Those two were going out since it's payday and asked if we'd like to join them," Mikey explained.

"And the answer is?" Ray asked with baited breath.

"We'd call them later tonight to find out when and where," Gerard grinned.

"I hope it's at a bar and not some club. i really don't feel like dealing with douchebags tonight," Frank commented.

"We can always suggest going to a bar instead of a club," Ray chimed in.

"I second what Frank said, i don't want to be surrounded by Ed Hardy assholes," Mikey added.

"So it's settled. Bar and no club," Gerard decided.

"So, lunch?" Ray asked the others.

"It's Friday, how about pizza?" Mikey suggested.

"Bill's Pizza?" Ray added.

"Bill's Pizza!" Frank grinned.


	3. And crash the cemetery gates

_Author's Note -_ So, this was supposed to be published on Saturday, but i really wanted to publish now instead. There will be an update to this on Saturday still! Do you know how much i love this story? it's becoming my favorite! I just want to keep writing this story! Anyways, Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. For copyright: I don't own the guys from My Chem.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon," the man in black greeted, stepping into a back room of Earth Element Connection.<p>

The back was unlike the back of most stores. There were tapestries on the walls and candles lit. A few colorful bookshelves filled with not just books but crystal balls and tea cups. There were ancient rugs lining the floors with a circle of people sitting atop.

"What have you seen Brother Arthur?" a woman sitting on a large red cushion.

"I have found the girl of the prophecy. _A young woman's life will be given, for freedom and peace from those who keep down. Four eyes and spots, adorn her face while she delivers the elixir of life to the town. The time to act, to ensure your safety will be when the new moon has risen and before it falls down,_" Arthur recited.

"Perfect!" The woman cried.

"We have two weeks until we must act," a young man sitting next to her added.

"Have they noticed you?" The woman asked.

"Yes she has Astrid," Arthur solemnly replied.

"Nicholas, I want you to take over," she said to the young man sitting next to her.

"Yes mam," Nicholas responded.

"Good. Arthur, since they know you have been following her, I want you to stay with our relations in New York tomorrow," Astrid ordered.

"Yes mam," Arthur answered.

* * *

><p>"The red one!" Zoey giggled.<p>

"Do you know how short that one is?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's why you should wear it! And this heels!" she answered with a pair of red heels in her hand.

"That's where I draw the line. I'll wear the dress, but I'm going to wear my black ballet flats," I compromised.

"Fine! But I'm doing your hair. It's going to look gorgeous and not your usual flat-iron job," Zoey complained.

"And you're wearing that?" I asked her, walking into my bathroom.

"This cute black dress? Hell yes!" She grinned.

While looking for the necklace I wanted to wear a loud clap of thunder shook my apartment, banishing all light. I felt the wall for the light switch and tried to furiously turn the light back on.

"Power's out!" Zoey yelled.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically, entering my bedroom.

"Where's a flashlight?" She asked me as her phone went off.

"I'll get it," I answered her while she answered her phone.

"Hello?" I heard her answer as I began blindly searching my closet for a flashlight.

The sound of thunder shook my apartment again. When my hand grasped the flashlight I hurried from my closet and back into the bathroom, to finish my search.

"That's the guys! Gerard and Mikey are coming to pick us up in about fifteen minutes!" Zoey yelled.

"Awesome. Oh and how are you going to do my hair?" I smiled.

"I know a few tricks," she grinned.

I sat in the dark, with a few candles lit, while Zoey fixed my hair and I fixed my make-up. It was simple, but cute. Lightning cracked and light my apartment, mere moments after we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Zoey grinned.

"And I'll get some coats," I muttered to myself, grabbing the flashlight.

Shining the light in my closet I grabbed my black coat for myself and a grey pea coat for Zoey. Exiting the closet I came across a frantic Zoey.

"Call them. Call them know. You were right!" Zoey cried, climbing onto my bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, scared off her actions.

"He's here. The guy who you thought was stalking you is at your front door!" she answered.

My eyes went wide as I searched in the dark for my purse. With my purse in hand I ran back to my bed and joined Zoey. I emptied it on my bed and rummaged around for my phone and the slip of paper with the number on it.

"And where's your phone?" I questioned her.

"I dropped it near the front door. What if he's here to kill us!" she whimpered.

"Us? It'd be me! Why you?" I asked.

"Because I'm here with you!" She exclaimed.

"Here it is! Hold the flashlight, I can't read it," I instructed with my phone in one hand and paper in the other.

"I hope they hurry!" Zoey replied.

"It's ringing! Shh! Hello?" I said, my voice starting to shake.

"Who is this?" The voice asked.

"Serenity, Gerard?" I asked in return.

"No, Mikey. What's wrong?" he said.

"That guy who I thought was stalking me is outside my front door and the power is out. Please hurry!" I cried into the phone.

"We're at you're apartment complex. Keep calm, you'll be okay, we're almost there," Mikey said calmly, hanging up.

"They're almost here," I told Zoey, throwing everything but my phone back into my purse.

'What exactly did Gerard say?" Zoey replied.

"It was Mikey, and he said they're at the complex, and almost here," I answered, trying to hide my smile as the sound of rain slammed against the window.

"Good," she said.

Outside a car parked and two figures ran out. They sprinted up the set of stairs to the covered second floor and came face to face with a man wearing all black, and a black fedora.

"Can we help you?" Mikey asked the man.

"No, I was just checking to see if their power was out as well," the man stuttered.

"Ask a different neighbor," Gerard told the man.

He stared at them and started to walk away.

"And if we catch you anywhere near his girl again you will be in trouble!" Gerard yelled after him.

"What did you say to him?" Mikey asked in shock.

"Deal with it," Gerard grinned as he turned to face the door.

His fist collided with the door causing the two of us to scream.

"Way to go," Mikey muttered.

"It's us!" Gerard called through the door.

"It's them!" Zoey squealed jumping from the bed and running to the door.

I followed suit, hurrying to the door. Zoey had already thrown it open and was hugging Gerard. Mikey stood next to them awkwardly, causing me to smile a little. When he saw me he walked towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"You okay?" he asked, taking me by surprise.

"Y-y-yeah," I stammered, thankful for the blackout so he wouldn't see me blush.

"Let's go," Gerard grinned as Mikey pulled away.

"Let me grab my purse and our coats," Zoey answered, sounding happy.

"So when did the power go out?" Gerard asked me.

"Not too long ago, maybe ten, fifteen minutes," I answered.

"Here ya go," she sang, putting my coat and purse into my arms.

I threw my coat on and started digging in my purse for my keys. Zoey had grabbed an umbrella from the hall closet and stepped outside. Gerard, Mikey and I joined her outside, shutting the door behind me. Zoey and Gerard took off for the car while Mikey stayed behind with me while I locked the door.

"You look amazing," he commented as we rushed down the stairs.

"Thanks," I blushed again, cursing my reaction.

We hurried to the running car and scrambled in the back. Once the doors were shut Gerard took off out of the complex and down the road. He flipped the radio on while I pulled my tight.

"I know you two had your hearts set on clubbing," Gerard started.

"Zoey was the one who wanted to go clubbing," I interrupted, causing Zoey's arm to flail behind her in an attempt to hit me.

"The guys and I thought it'd be best if we just went to The Big Bang instead," Gerard laughed.

"That sounds wonderful," I grinned, thrilled to not be on my way to a ridiculous club.

"The Big Bang, really? Lamest bar ever!" Zoey said in protest.

"You've obviously never been with us!" Mikey laughed, instinctively putting an arm around me.

* * *

><p>"They're here!" Ray cheered as we walked in through the door.<p>

"About time," Frank chimed, taking a drink of his beer.

"Guys, this is Zoey and Serenity," Gerard told them as we took off our coats.

"I'm Ray and this is Frank," Ray smiled.

"Well hello ladies," Frank greeted as I sat next to him.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

Gerard shot Frank a look and he understood who I was. Zoey sat down in between Gerard and Ray.

"Hey Frank, help me with the drinks," Gerard

"So what do you guys do?" Zoey asked.

"We work for the government," Ray said calmly.

"What! Nah-uh!" She said in disbelief.

"What exactly do you guys do?" I questioned.

"We're not allowed to say," Mikey replied

"Come on, who are we gonna tell?" Zoey persuaded.

"Sorry, not gonna say," Ray grinned.

"We'll get you to say sooner or later," she laughed

"Drinks!" Gerard announced cheerfully, placing drinks in front of everyone.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Really Gerard, us girls can buy our own drinks. If anything Sera and I owe you two drinks," Zoey told him.

"Why would you two owe them drinks?" Frank asked, taking his seat.

"The creeper that was following Serenity showed up at her apartment after we lost power. These two showed up and saved the day," Zoey gloated.

"So next round is on us," I smiled.

The night grew on and empty glasses littered the tables. The bar had hit capacity around ten thirty and every seat was occupied. The music seemed to grow louder as the night went on. I finished off my third drink and slammed it on the table.

"I'm going to get this round. Six?" I asked, feeling the alcohol take a holder of my nerves.

"Only four, we've got two designated drivers at the table," Gerard answered.

"Okay, four beers and four shots. I'll be right back," I grinned.

As I walked away I let my hand run across Mikey's shoulders. I thought about turning around and winking at him, but there were too many people in the bar and I would end up tripping. After pushing my way to the bar, I had to wait to gain the attention of the bartenders.

"Hello," a guy said, sitting a bar stool.

"Hi, you don't look familiar," I blatantly told him.

"I'm new in town. I'm Nick," he grinned extending his hand.

"Hi there Nick," I smiled shaking hands.

"Would your boyfriend like it if you were over here talking to me?" Nick laughed, taking a sip of his beer.

"I can do whatever I want. I don't really have a boyfriend," I told him before a bartender took notice of me.

"What can I get your table?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Four more beers and four shots of Jaeger," I requested.

"It'll be right there," he informed me, handing a slip with my order on it to the person next to him.

"Well Nick, it was lovely meeting you," I told him starting to leave.

"Can I see you in sometime," Nick called to me.

"You can find me during the week at Peters' Family Coffee," I grinned and made my way back.

"What took you so long?" Mikey asked, slipping his arm around me.

"It's a busy night," I told him smiling.

Being so close to Mikey, I was intoxicated not just by the alcohol, but also by his cologne. I leaned in closer to Mikey, not really in control of my actions, and smiled. Across the table Zoey had pointed this out to Gerard and grinned.

"Here you are kiddos," a waitress said, setting all of the drinks on the table and walking away.

"Sera, what is in the shots?" Zoey asked me, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't question, don't smell. Frank, Mikey, if you would," I said to the two while grabbing one for myself.

"Let's go," Frank slurred.

We all tossed back our shots, Zoey making a face of disgust. As we slammed the empty shot glasses on the table my hand darted for my beer to chase it down.

"Jaeger? Really Serrrinidy," she said trying to grab her fresh drink.

"I think this is your last for the night Zoey," Gerard laughed.

"You can't tell me when I've had enough," she slurred.

"Zoey, Listen to him," I told her, taking another drink of my beer.

"Hey Serrrrrrinity, didju know that Mikey is too scared ta ask juout" Frank laughed, his words barely comprehensible.

"Oh really," I said, turning my body so that I could look at him.

"Nex time we get a fuckin minotaur, you are cleaning up after it," Mikey told his friend.

"Wai, wai, a minotaur?" I asked them.

"It's code for something," Gerard explained quickly.

"Righ Gee," I winked.

Zoey had checked out of our conversation. She was on the edge of passing out. The only sound she was making was the sound laughter. When I saw her fall out of her chair I couldn't help but laugh myself. I would have fallen out of my chair if Mikey didn't catch me.

"Didja know tha you are sexy?" I asked him, failing at my attempt to whisper.

"I think it might be time for us to leave," Ray laughed, starting to stand.

"Awww, but Ray," Frank whined.

"C'mon man," he laughed helping support his friend.

"We should be going as well," Gerard said looking at the giggling Zoey.

"You take her home, I'll stay her with Mikey," I said as convincingly as I could.

"I don't think so. Come on you two," Gerard laughed.

Gerard half supported half carried Zoey through the bar while Mikey and I held onto each other. We were able to stumble through bar, following Gerard out of the door and not falling; a success in my book. When Mikey and I reached the car, Gerard had managed to get the now-passed-out Zoey into the front seat. He opened my door for me and helped me in while Mikey went over and tried to open his. Once I was in I spent a few minutes trying to buckle myself in. Laughing, Gerard opened the other back door and helped his brother into the car. With Gerard in the driver's seat, he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why are you driving so slow?" I asked him, Mikey putting his arm around me.

"I'm driving carefully, not slow," he replied.

"You driving slower than an old man," Mikey heckled his brother.

I began laughing and started to feel drowsy. Leaning back, I met his shoulder and stayed there. When we reached my apartment, I had fallen asleep and nestled myself as close to Mikey as possible.

"Serrrenidy," Mikey slurred, shaking me awake.

"Wha?" I groggily answered.

"Home," He answered, opening his door and falling out.

My door was opened by Gerard before he went to help Zoey. I stumbled out of the car with my purse in hand and joined Mikey at the trunk of the car. Gerard joined us moments later, carrying Zoey since she wouldn't wake-up. I led the way until the stairs when I tripped and fell.

"C'mon, le's get you up," Mikey said, pulling me up.

He helped me up the rest of the stairs with Gerard behind us. Once in front of my door I leaned into Mikey while I dug into my purse for my keys.

"Found 'em!" I cheered, trying to figure out which one was for the door.

Once I had found the correct key, my next battle was with getting the key into the lock. It took a few jabs for me to succeed, but when I did I swung my door open and Mikey and I stumbled in. Forgetting about the blackout, I tried to turn the lights on only to remain in darkness. Gerard quickly walked in and shut the door with his foot.

"Where should I put her?" he asked me.

"Couch," I slowly replied, making my way to my room.

After searching in the dark for a few minutes, Gerard had located the couch. He laid Zoey down and placed the blanket from the back of the couch onto her. I had successfully managed to make it to my room, shedding my coat and kicking my shoes off in the process. I crawled onto my bed and felt someone join me. As my head it the pillow, an arm wrapped around me.

"Mikey! Come on man, let's go," Gerard called.

"The girls need me here," he replied, pulling me closer.

"Mikey! Seriously, they'll be fine," Gerard replied, entering my dark bedroom.

"Gerrrardd, take my keysss and lock when you go. In mornin you give keys I give sexy," I yelled at him, giggling after the last word.


	4. In the dress your husband hates

_Author's Note - _Happy International MCR Day! Why is that today? Well, Today, July 23rd 2011, marks the nine year anniversary of the release of their first album _I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love._ So today i am updating all three of my stories! Anyways, Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. For copyright: I don't own the guys from My Chem.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I pried my eyes open, the light seeping in through my eyelids. My pounding head made sitting up harder than I thought possible. An arm sat loosely at my waist confusing me, my least favorite way to wake up in the morning. My eyes traced the arm back to its owners face, taking me by surprised causing me to fall out of bed with a squeak. Somehow I managed to pull myself to my feet. Noticing I was still in my dress I quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and v-neck. Silently I crept through my room and to the couch where Zoey was still asleep.<p>

"Zoey! ZOEY!" I said, shaking her.

"Mmmm dance magic dance," Zoey mumbled.

"Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be, take this hung over friend of mine far away from me," I laughed as I left her side and meandered into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I hunted down the Tylenol and retrieved three empty glasses, knowing my companions would need some sort of relief

"That's not it," a voice laughed from across the room.

I froze in the middle of my morning routine, forgetting that I wasn't alone in the apartment.

"It doesn't even start with _I wish_!" He added, walking towards the kitchen.

"Shit! You scared me!" I said, returning back to making delicious, delicious coffee.

"I'm sorry," he said, pushing his glasses up.

"It's okay. Coffee will be ready in a few," I informed him, sitting on the back counter.

"Power is back?" Mikey asked

"According to the clock on the stove, it came back on almost four hours ago," I grinned.

"Good, good," He replied.

"Not the bog of eternal stench!" Zoey said out loud, rolling off the couch and falling to the ground with a thud.

The two of us laughed as she started to wake. The savory aroma of coffee filled the air causing Zoey to stand and walk quickly toward me. I jumped off the counter and reached for some mugs when a heavy head forced itself on my shoulder.

"Mornin' Zoey," I grinned.

"Coffee?" she asked groggily.

"Yes, coffee. Would you also like to watch The Labyrinth?" I replied, handing her a full mug.

"Stay out of my head," she said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep," Mikey told her as I handed him a cup.

"MIKEY! Did you two?" Zoey trailed off.

"No! I don't even remember why he stayed. But I'm not complaining," I smirked, walking to the couch with my cup.

"I'm stealing some clothes and going back to sleep," Zoey yelled to me, striding into my bedroom and slamming the door shut.

"I remember you saying something about a minotaur last night," I told him, taking a sip of coffee.

"It's not what you think it is," he said hastily.

"Something about cleaning up after one," I remembered.

"Really, it's just code for something," he lied.

"Do you kill people?" I asked, starting to panic a little.

"No! No, we prevent things like that," Mikey explained, finally joining me on the couch.

"Are you sure?" I pressed.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Oh and I remember you calling sexy me a few times last night," he smirked, finishing of his coffee.

"When I have had too much drink, I can't really control what I say," I nervously replied, finishing my coffee.

"While I'm here I might as well ask, will you go out with me?" Mikey asked, started to cringe in anticipation of rejection.

"Sure," I smiled.

Before he could say anything a knock came from the front door. I swiftly got up from the couch and moved to the door. Mikey had silently followed me, surprising me when I turned around.

"In case the guy in black is there," he quickly explained.

I carefully unlocked the door and slowly opened, revealing Gerard smoking .

"Your keys for sexy?" He laughed, holding out my keys.

I buried my face in my hands in embarrassment. The memory of what I told Gerard last night came back to me full force.

"I said that didn't I?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Yeah you did," he answered, flicking the butt off the second floor.

"I think I need some more coffee. Do you want some?" I asked Gerard, walking past Mikey.

"I'd love to, but unfortunately Mikey and I need to run. There's been a breakthrough at work," he explained.

"Right, at this mysterious government job where you don't kill people," I skeptically said.

"You are correct," he smirked.

"Well, last night was a blast. We should do it again sometime, but with less alcohol," I laughed.

"Sounds like a plan," Gerard replied, pulling me into a quick hug.

"You've got my number," I whispered to Mikey as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'll see you later," Mikey winked, following Gerard out the door.

Pouring myself another cup of coffee, I sat back down on the couch. Turning the tv on, I flipped through the channels to find something interesting to watch to pass the time. At the moment I was torn between a Toddlers and Tiaras marathon or a House marathon when I discovered Labyrinth was starting in a few minutes. Gleefully I changed the channel, and spent the rest of my morning watching Labyrinth while my best friend was passed out in my room.

* * *

><p>"So?" Gerard asked as he pulled out of my apartment complex.<p>

"That is a broad question," Mikey replied.

"How did it go?" Gerard specified.

"It was amazing! I think I'm really starting to fall for her," he answered.

"When do you think you'll ask her out?" Gerard questioned.

"I don't know," he started.

"Mikey! You had her alone!" His brother interrupted.

"I asked right before you showed up," he laughed.

"Now that something good has happened today, you get to hear about the breakthrough we have. You won't like it," Gerard warned his brother.

"What is it?" He cautiously asked.

"You know that guy in black who was stalking Serenity? Well, he was a witch," Gerard informed him.

"What do you mean was?" Mikey asked, starting to panic a little.

"Police found his body along the highway. His car was crashed into a tree and his body was drained of blood," he told him.

"We can't leave her alone!" Mikey exclaimed.

"When we find out exactly what type of danger, if she is in any, then we will hide her," Gerard reassured his brother.

"Alright," Mikey agreed.

* * *

><p>"We have some audio from the bug my brother placed," Ray informed them.<p>

"Listen to this," Frank said, pressing play on the computer program.

_"I have some terrible news," a woman said._

_"What is it?" A young man asked._

_"They have fed from Brother Arthur. He is no longer with us," the woman answered._

_"How horrible! I thought we had plenty of time to deliver!" I young woman exclaimed._

_"He was a warning. The left a note for us in the middle of the night, written in blood," the woman replied, causing Mikey to cringe._

_"What does it say Sister Astrid?" An older man asked._

_"They will be here Friday night. If we don't have her then they will kill us all," she explained._

"Her!" Mikey exclaimed, starting to pace.

"Probably not Serenity," Gerard reassured him.

_"Nicholas, I need you to get as close to her as possible. I need her to trust you so that you can have her come willingly," Astrid ordered._

_"What if she doesn't come willingly?" He asked._

_"Then it will become messy," she said coldly._

_"Yes mam," Nicholas replied._

"She is in danger!" Mikey said, storming out of the room.

"Hey! Stop overreacting. For starters, we don't even know if it is her or not. Just calm down," Gerard said, following his brother out the room.

"Gee, what about the guy that followed her? _Brother Arthur_," he reminded his brother.

"Coincidence," Gerard stated.

"Fine, but if she becomes friends this week with a guy named Nicholas, then she stays with us," Mikey sighed, changing his destination to his office.

"When did he become such a drama queen?" Frank asked as Gerard came back into the room.

"This morning when he asked her out," Gerard smiled.

"Finally!" Ray laughed.

"We've got a situation!" Mikey said, rushing back into the room.

"What's going on?" Gerard asked.

"I got an urgent message from Alex over at the hospital. Something finished off almost all of their O negative and positive blood. He says that they have it trapped in a closet," he answered.

"Shit! Let's go!" Ray exclaimed, the three men sprinting from the room.

* * *

><p>"Here, wrap this around your hand," I instructed, trying not to panic.<p>

"Where are my shoes?" She exclaimed.

"Here, slip these on," I said, dropping a pair of flip flops at her feet.

"Do you know how gross it is to wear those in a hospital," she began to argue.

"Not as gross as your hand will be if we don't get to the hospital," I replied, holding the front door open.

"Fine," she sighed, slipping them on and walking out the door.

I rushed down after her to my car and unlocked and opened her door. Once she was in, I shut the door and sprinted to my side, jumping in.

"Are you buckled?" I asked, backing out of my parking spot.

"I'm having problems," she whined.

"I'm sorry I can't help," I replied, driving as fast as legally allowed.

"My hand really hurts!" She cried, cradling her hand.

"I love you Zoey, but you are never ever handling a knife ever again! Seriously, who cuts a tomato like that?" I said as I pulled up to a red light.

"I wasn't thinking!" She responded.

"Oh Zoey," I sighed, stepping on the gas pedal.

Pulling into the parking lot, I luckily found a spot close to the emergency entrance. I jumped out of the car and rushed to her door, helping her out. Unfortunately for the two of us, the emergency room was almost at capacity.

"Hi, my friend cut her hand open. The wound is pretty deep," I told the woman at the front desk.

"Fill these out and return them when you're done," she said, handing me a clipboard and not even looking up.

I sighed and discovered two empty seats together. With Zoey's help, I returned the paperwork in ten minutes. I sat back down and tried my best to comfort her. Every time a nurse came out holding a chart I would look up in anticipation. The room always seemed to hold the same amount of people. Once a patient was called, someone new would take their seat.

"Washburn, Zoey!" A man called out, fifteen minutes later.

"Let's go Zo," I said, gently pulling her to her feet.

"It hurts," she cried.

"I know sweetie, but you're going to be fixed up," I replied.

The nurse led us to an empty bed, motioning for Zoey to sit. I stood next to her with my arm around her, trying to comfort her when I saw security sprint past us. A doctor came toward us and pulled the curtain closed, just as I had gotten a glimpse of a familiar looking fro.

"Let me take a look at your hand," the doctor smiled, gently taking the cradled hand.

"What's going on out there?" I asked.

"It's just a rowdy family," the doctor lied.

"Serenity!" Zoey cried, reaching out for me with her good hand.

"Your cut isn't that deep, but you will need stitches," he smiled.

"Well, that's good," I said, taking hold of her outstretched hand.

"A nurse will be here in a moment to fix you up," he informed her.

He gently set her hand on her leg after pressing the rag onto her cut, and left us alone. The sounds of screams had reached us, a few of them sounding familiar. My curiosity was starting to get the better of me. When the nurse came in I excused myself, not one for wanting to watch someone get their hand sewed up, and casually walked toward the commotion.

"It's out!" A man's voice screamed.

The sound of gun fire echoed through the hall followed by an unearthly scream. Never in my life have I been more terrified. My blood ran cold and rooted me to the spot. A figure ran toward me and pulled me toward the wall, shielding me from a blur that passed by.

"What are you doing here?" Gerard exclaimed, moving away from the wall.

"Zoey cut her hand, pretty bad, she needs stitches. I can't watch the stitching," I stammered, fear still coursing through my veins.

"You need to get back to her alright? It's not safe now," he told me.

I could barely nod my head when I noticed the gun in his hand. I slowly started to walk away from him, my whole body shaking. I tried to think of ways to distract myself, pulling down on the skirt of my white sun dress. In a blink of an eye, I was in a supply closet with the door slammed shut. The blur I saw earlier was now a pale, sickly looking figure wearing a black three piece suit. I pressed myself up against the shelves, trying to put as much distance between us as possible. It advanced on me, sniffing my neck and shivering at what it had detected. Earlier when I said I had never been more terrified in my life, well, let's just apply that to now instead. The creature licked my neck, a few tears threatening to fall. Muffled yells broke through the door as someone tried to kick it open. The creature brought its open mouth to my neck just as the door burst open. Ear splitting screams echoed in the room is it fell to the ground, convulsing. Behind where it once stood, Ray was standing there holding a stun gun. Trembling, I tried to step over it, tripping in the process.

"I gotcha," Ray said, catching me.

"Thanks," I quietly replied.

"You okay?" he asked, knowing full well I wasn't.

"Yeah. I'm going to go check on Zoey," I answered, walking away.

When I reached Zoey she was lying on the bed giggling. The nurse was shaking her head, silently laughing at what Zoey was saying.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked as I walked in.

"No, no, she cool. She's ma ride!" Zoey said, trying to throw a gang sign with her good hand.

"Your friend here needed a little extra pain killer, so we gave her some vicodin. She's been like this for the past five minutes," she explained.

"When can she leave?" I asked.

"Whenever you want to take her home. The doctor left this for whoever was taking her home. It's a prescription for some vicodin, she'll need it with how deep she cut herself," the nurse explained, handing me her discharge forms and the prescription.

"But I like tomatoes!" Zoey giggled.

"Thank you," I said to the nurse as she left

"Can we get some more tomatoes?" Zoey sincerely asked me.

"No, but we can grab something on the way home you loon," I told her smiling, my hands still shaking from earlier.

I helped her stand and we walked over to the pharmacy. On our way over a familiar face spotted me and rushed over.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gerard asked me.

"My hand is sewn!" Zoey said proudly, holding her uninjured hand up.

"Other hand," I told her.

"Oh. Tomatoes!" She said with a scowl on her face.

"Is she drunk?" He asked me.

"Vicodin," I answered.

"Ray told me what happened. Are you okay Serenity?" He repeated.

"I think I'll be okay," I replied, handing over the prescription to the person behind the counter.

"Don't trust tomatoes!" She told him, holding up her injured hand.

"That's future tense, so I'm going to take that as a no," Gerard said, trying to hide his gun from sight.

"I need to be strong and take care of the nut before I can worry about myself," I replied, taking the medicine from the man behind the counter and starting to walk towards the exit.

"Come with us," he started.

"I drove here," I interrupted.

"Follow us to work. You'll be safe there," Gerard finished.

"Fine," I gave in.

"Good. Do you need any help with her?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Wait, I get to learn what you actually do!" I realized.

"You would sooner or later," he replied.

"What does that mean?" I asked, unsure by what he meant.

* * *

><p>As I stepped out of the car Gerard motioned for me to stop. Ray and Frank had dragged the unconscious creature out of the van and towards the elevator. Mikey joined them, his eyes glued to the clipboard in his hands.<p>

"And what method was used to render him unconscious?" Mikey asked, looking up from the paper work.

"Ray used a stun gun before it attacked Serenity," Gerard replied.

The two made their way into the elevator, joining Ray and Frank. When Mikey realized in full what his brother had told him, the elevator door opened to reveal the cells under the warehouse. Mikey stood in shock as the creature was taken to the second cell. The door to the second cell was made of silver in an attempt to deter any vampire from trying to escape. Frank and Ray set the creature on the bench while Gerard stood ready to close and lock the door.

"Serenity?" Mikey finally asked as the three reentered the elevator.

"She was at the hospital," Ray answered.

"Is she okay? What's wrong with her?" He questioned his friends.

* * *

><p>I looked down at my phone to check the time when I noticed Zoey had wandered off. I spun in a circle before I walked over towards the back of the van.<p>

"You can't sit on the floor!" I exclaimed, trying to pull her to her feet.

"But the ground is so soft," she smiled.

"It's cement. It's not soft," I informed her, still trying to get her up.

"Serenity, you just gotta relax," Zoey laughed, rocking back and forth.

"Zoey, we don't know this area and we don't know how safe it is here. I'll get you a tomato if you just stand," I begged her, not noticing the foot steps behind me.

"Don't you remember? A tomato did this to me! A tomato killed my parents!" She screamed, recoiling from me.

"Zoey!" I sighed in frustration, dropping my face into my hands.

"Never fear, Gerard is here," Gerard said, appearing behind me.

"Shit, you scared me!" I exclaimed, looking up at his grinning face.

"Come on Zoey, if you don't come with me the tomatoes will get you," he told her.

"Okay. I'm getting tired anyways," she yawned.

"I'm scared to give her anymore vicodin," I told Gerard.

He led her down a hallway and disappeared in one of the rooms. Ray and Frank followed him but continued until they parted into different room. All that was left was Mikey who stood there staring at me.

"Hi," I said meekly.

"Hi. What happened," he asked me.

"Zoey was cutting a tomato for sandwiches and cut her hand. I rushed her to the hospital and was distracted when I heard a lot of yelling. Curiosity got the better of me and I went sleuthing. Gerard saved me the first time from a blur that ran past, and then he ran off and I slowly walked away. It came back and locked me in a supply closet. It . . . the creature sniffed and licked my neck like he thought I was something tasty and almost bit my throat. That's when Ray broke the door down and tazed him," I told him, starting to shake again as I relived the incident.

"I'm going to keep you safe, I promise," Mikey whispered, pulling me into him.


End file.
